Secrets To Die For
by The One and Only Haruno Sakura
Summary: When Sasuke can't remember anything before he leaves for Orochimaru, what does one do? Thats the problem Sasuke faces. I'm really bad at summarys... genres too... First Ficy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, don't, and never will, own Naruto or any of the characters**

**♥ _READ AND REVIEW_ ♥**

**Thank You**

**

* * *

**

**Secrets: To Die for**

**Chapter One**

It was nothing really, just a stone fireplace. There was almost never a fire; it was mostly used for bad winter days where you couldn't see a thing. You would come back from a mission, and it would lead you back into Konaha.

The stone bench that ran around it was black, and cold. The stones that encircled the fire came up out of the ground ten feet in the air, resembling a well. From the bench to the top, it was a good seven and a half feet. The top caved in three feet for the bond fire.

The** last** person of the famous Uchiha clan was sitting on the sill of the fireplace with the blazing fire crackling at his back. His black spiky hair was illuminated by the soft red glow of the fire. No one knew this, except himself, but this was one of his favorite places.

He would come here to think and plot revenge against his brother, and that's exactly what he was doing. Thinking. It was more remembering than thinking, really…

It was just after he had finally killed his damned brother, Itachi, and was lying at the trunk of a tree… half dead, when he figured it out...

He had used up almost all of his chakra, and the only thing he could do was plan what was to happen next.

All he could think of was restoring his clan, but he couldn't do that when his clan's house was in Konoha. Another thing is that he was still with Orochimaru and his subordinates; he couldn't just up and leave.

He wanted to, but sadly,

He sighed.

He still owed Orochimaru his body. He was also missing a very important key to restoring his clan. He needed someone to restore it _**with**_.

Ohhhh! How he hated to admit this, but, what the heck… he couldn't do it alone.

For one thing, he didn't know anything about raising children, and he was still a kid himself. Okay he was 18, still.

The children, ahh the children…

Second, the problem with the children. He couldn't just asexually reproduce. He knew how it worked… And, again, he couldn't do it alone.

He was left pondering this for a while, and eventually got enough strength to get to were he sat now…

* * *

She flung open the doors to the Hokage's office looking happy, despite her features. She had just been training when somone told her that she had been summoned.

"Hey Hokage-sama! So, what's the mission?!?"

The young girl had short _**pink**_ hair and an _**unusually**_ large forehead. Her parents had given her a new wardrobe because she had become a chunin. It was a little different from her old outfit. Her dress was now a shirt, and instead of the shorts, she had a skirt, type thing… cloth with slits held together by buckles, which were over shorts. She traded in her traditional blue ninja shoes for high-heeled boots that went up to the knee. She looked… older.

"…"

The Hokage was being unusually quiet.

"Tsunade-sama?"

The pink haired girl cautiously said.

"Sakura…"

Tsunade said choosing her words _**very**_ carefully. Tsunade's complexion was dull, she also looked worried.

Sakura shifted uneasily where she stood.

_Tsunade is usually happy to give me missions. What could it be?_

She thought.

"Sakura sit down."

Tsunade noted the chair in front of her desk.

_This is not going to be easy._

Sakura was exited, Tsunade never offered her a seat unless the mission was _**really, really** _important.

She sat down.

Tsunade sighed, then said very seriously,

"Sakura I have a _**very**_ important mission for you and Naruto. Now, I'm going to make this blunt,"

She took a deep breath and braced her self,

_Oh kami!_

"Sasuke-"

Sakura's heart jumped at his name.

"-is on the assassination list."

She finished and winced. But nothing happened.

_What just happened? Is she in shock? Oh lord I think she's in shock! Or maybe-_

Tsunade's words bounced right off her,

"What?"

Sakura said shaking her head in confusion.

_What did she say? Something about Sasuke-kun?_

"We thought it would be better if you did it. After all, you and Naruto know him best. Heh… heh."

Tsunade forced her self to laugh.

"Your job is assassinate Sasuke, he has become a threat to our-"

It finally sunk in. Sakura's heart felt like it was about to explode. She started to hyperventilate.

"N-n huh huh ho. Mn huh huh"

Her voice went up,

"_**NO! No!** _huh, hn, no! no… Sasuke-ku n."

She whispered his name. She was shaking.

" No, huhh, No!"

Her voice rising again, tears streaming down her now _**white**_ face.

"Sakura?!?"

Sakura stood up knocking over the chair, turned around, and _**ran**._

She ran out of Tsunade's office slamming the door into the wall as it opened, and ran through the village.

She could hear Tsunade yelling for her, but no one could stop her, and it didn't matter if they did. Nothing mattered, not anymore.

She ran with tears streaming down her white face like waterfalls, and pushed anyone who got in her way. She reached the gates and ran right through them without even slowing down to think about leaving. She knew where she was going.

* * *

After remembering his thoughts, he started to come up with a solution for his dilemma… 

_Well…-_

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a noise behind him. Someone let out a cry of shock, but it sounded like it had already been crying… He turned his head just in time to see a, **_pink_** haired girl pick herself up from the at least two feet of snow, and run forward to the bench. She was out of his sight now but he knew where she was.

_How __**dare**_ _you interrupt my thought process! I'll teach __you__ a lesson._

He moved so fast he was a blur; he stood in front of her. He pulled his hand backwards and at the same time put his hand in a fist.

* * *

Soooooooo... 

How was it?

**CRITICISM TAKEN, FLAMMING IS NOT**

**Review**

**Please!**

**Thank You!**

_This chapy has been edited_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

He pulled his hand backwards, and at the same time put his hand in a fist. He launched his fist forward… but stopped…? He stopped, **two** inches from her nose, which was in between…!

Two pairs of _**emerald **_green eyes, with tears in them. Thin strands of pink hair blocked out her pupils. Even so he could tell they were dilated and her eyes themselves were wide.

Then suddenly his eyes widened themselves, and Sasuke grabbed his head in pain and tightly closed his eyes as the memories flooded back.

PSSHHHHHH

They were in the chunin exams, the Forest of Death, Orochimaru was in his old body. He had him and Sakura under some kind of jutsu, he stabbed himself in the leg with a kunai so he could save Sakura and himself.

Sasuke opened his eyes wide, but not for long, he crushed them shut again. His head was throbbing! And he tightened his grip on his head. It was coming to fast.

PSSHHHHHH

Later in The Forest of Death, Sasuke was in excruciating pain because of his curse mark, he was in front of Sakura. He needed comfort, he grabbed Sakura's hand and squeezed it hard. He yelled one more time, then collapsed in her lap.

Sasuke's knees buckled, he feel to his knees still clutching his head and eyes squeezed shut.

PSSHHHHHH

That really random mission right after the chunin exams. Naruto drank stale milk _**again,**_ and it was just Sakura and himself, because Kakashi was taking care of Naruto. Sakura was so happy, she was still beaming after every retort he threw at her.

Somewhere, it seemed like limbo to him, Sakura franticly got up and tried to help him, but he pushed her away.

PSSHHHHHH

That night, when Sasuke was leaving Konaha, Sakura stood in his way. She begged him not to go. Told him to stay and she would make him happy. She told him to take her with him, and when that didn't work…... she said…...

He thanked her for something and then knocked her out.

…_Why... why.. can't I… remember… she… said…?_

It was too much, he hadn't regained much of his chakra and his wounds where not tended to. A scream escaped his lips. But to him it felt as if he hadn't even opened his mouth.

He let his arms fall down and he fell to his left into the two feet of snow. He was unconscious.

* * *

Sakura tripped in the thick snow; not expecting this she gasped /yelped as she hit the ground. The snow stabbed and then numbed her bare arms and legs. 

_I guess this day __**can**__ get worse._

She thought as she pulled her self up. She didn't bother to wipe off the snow now all over her clothes. She ran foreword to the bench around the fireplace and sat down with her head in her hands. She didn't have time to cry again because she saw a pair of feet in front of her. She quickly looked up just in time to see a fist hurdling towards her. She closed her eyes tightly preparing her self, then she opened them again. The person's fist stopped like, one inch away from her nose.

Wait, they stopped.

_Why did they stop? I'm kinda glad, but why __**did**__ they stop a full-blown punch?_

She got her answer when the person pulled their hand back, and instead clutched their head.

She hadn't noticed who it was, for she kinda had gone cross-eyed focusing on the thing that threatened her face. She followed the hand to the spot it clutched at, and with widening eyes focused on the whole person in front of her.

Was she seeing things? No, it was definitely he. She rubbed her eyes just to make sure. No, he was still there it wasn't a hallucination… but he was in pain!

He had just dropped to his knees, still clutching his head!

"Sasuke-kun!"

She shrieked scrambling to her feet, the tears streaming down her now white face again. It sunk in now, and so did the reality of his pain.

She rushed foreword to help him but as she put her hands on his shoulders, he pushed her with such strength that she was** forced **into a standing position, knees still bent, stumbled backwards, hit the edge of the bench causing her knees to give and landed with a 'phh' as she got the wind knocked out of her and landed on the bench.

She landed in a sitting position and hit her head on the bricks behind her.

It was Sasuke's scream that brought her back. She opened her eyes just in time to see his muscles relax and fall to the ground.

It was like slow motion, his arms went limp, and fell to his side. His eyes relaxed and she could she them roll back as he fell his bangs covered them

They way he lay in the snow fascinated her, his left arm came out from under him and if he moved his thumb back he would be sucking on it. His other arm was resting on his side then dropped down to cover just about where his belly button was. Both his legs were thrown out from under him when he fell, his left leg came out from his body the knee was bent and his shin came back in line with his body. His right leg was straight and came to rest on his left leg's ankle.

_What are you doing? Don't just sit there, Sakura! Do something!_

She scolded herself. She then ran to him, dropped to her knees in front of him and cursed herself softly out loud.

"I'm a fucking medical ninja! What the hell am I just sitting around for?!?"

* * *

Incase you were wondering, I changed perspective and went back in time. I do that sometimes so watch for that. 

Anyway, how was it?

**CRITICISM TAKEN, FLAMING NOT**

**Review**

**Please**

**and**

**♥ Thank You! ♥**

_This chapy has been edited._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

He opened his eyes slowly and stared at a plain white ceiling. He blinked twice and slowly started to pull himself up but before he could fully sit up

"Sasuke-kun!"

Someone _**hurled**_ them self on top of him.

"Oof"

And knocked the wind out of him. No definitely not a guy, it was a girl. He could tell because there was extra presser on his chest.

"Oh my gosh! Thank _**goodness**_ your ok!"

The girl said.

"You **_are_** ok, right?"

The girl then pushed her self up, so he could see her face, and then she put her head in his neck.

"Sakura…"

He said a little... awkardly. Sakura had flung herself on top of him, not just her upper-body, but her _**whole**_ body.

She lay _**on-top**_ of him, with her arms around his neck _**and**_ her head in his neck, because he was taller, _**chest**_ to _**chest,**_ body to body, but that's where they stopped being one.

Sakura's knee, he now realized with widening eyes, was… lets just say not in a comfortable place. Her left leg was between his legs, and if she moved her knee up one centimeter… he would be in _**pain**_. Her right leg was over his left leg, and, his eyes grew bigger, she was straddlinghim.

"Oi! Sakura, I think you're chokeing him!"

Came an annoyingly familure voice from what he saw out of the corner of his eye, a spiky blond haired boy, in a orange jumpsuit with a black strip along the shoulders.

Sakura lifted her head up and looked at Sasuke's huge eyes.

"Oh… Gomen, Sasuke-kun!"

She said as she sat up. She was now _**sitting**_ on him. Sasuke's eyes only widened more.

"Uh, Sasuke? Are you ok? Your eyes are a little dialated, do you need something?"

She said kindly. She leaned foreword.

* * *

Naruto watched as Sakura jumped on Sasuke, but he didn't do anything. He just laughed and shook his head. He was glade that Sasuke was back, for Sakura's sake. 

Sakura was like his sister, he didn't like her anymore. He liked someone else now, and that someone was his girlfriend…

He sighed and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and looked to the ceiling.

A picture popped in his head, it was of Hyuga Hinata.

He came back to reality, because Sasuke said something. He watched as Sasuke's eyes got bigger, and then bigger.

"Oi! Sakura, I think you're strangling him!"

He said pushing off from the wall he was leaning on.

"Oh… Sorry, Sasuke-kun!" She said sitting up. Sasuke's eyes widened more…

_Oh!_

He saw it now, Sasuke wasn't suffocating, Sakura's legs were…

He snickered.

_And I always thought the bastard was A-sexual._

"Uh, Sasuke? Are you ok? Your eyes are a little dialated, do you need something?"

Sasuke's eyes nearly popped out of his head, he arched his back slightly and put his hand on her knee when Sakura started to lean forword.

"OI! Sakura!!!"

He said rushing foreword a few steps toward the hospital bed. Sakura stopped, just in time. She turned to Naruto,

"Nani?"

He hung his head and shaked it slightly.

_She says, 'what'... Wow Sakura, and you wonder why the towns folk don't think you should be Tsunada's student…_

"You might want to… Err,"

Naruto said.

_What the fuck do I tell her? I don't want to burst her bubble..._

"Get off."

Came a weak voice.

"Now!"

* * *

Sasuke was frozen. His heart was beating _**really **_fast, and he felt… weird. He never experienced a feeling like this. 

"You might want to… Err,"

Naruto said. Sasuke was glad he spoke, but he could take it from here.

"Get off."

Sasuke was even surprised, his voice was acting weird. He silently cleared his throat.

"Now!"

He got his voice back and was relived. Sakura looked ashamed and scared at the same time. He felt a sinking feeling.

_So what?_

His mind told him.

Sakura looked down in shame, her shame quickly turning to embarrassment as she realized where she was sitting. She looked up at him with her cheeks _**very**_ red and her mouth open, trying to say something.

* * *

"Get off." 

Sasuke whispered.

"Now!"

She was ashamed that she had flipped out so much, and she was a little scared of Sasuke's voice.

_They way he said it… it was weird._

She looked down, nervous at what he might do. She soon forgot her fear because, she was straddling him!

_Oh, that's why... Guinuss_

She slapped Inner Sakura,

_Shut up its not my fault!_

Inner Sakura rubbed her head,

_Oh, please! Like your __**not**__ enjoying this?_

Sakura blushed, she was kind of enjoying it…

_Get a hold of yourself!_

She scolded herself.

She looked up, opened her mouth to say, 'Gomenosai!' But, nothing came out. She shook her head.

"Gomeno-"

She started.

"Get _**off! **_...Please." Sasuke said violently, but the last word was faded. Sakura was shocked, maybe she hadn't heard. She got off the bed, quickly, non-the less she got off because he had yelled. As soon as she was off the bed she heard the bed creak, felt a breeze, and saw a black blur disappear into the bathroom and the door shut.

**Click**

_…He locked the door? But why, I mean we know he's in there, no one would bother him when we know he is in the bathroom._

Naruto laughed.

She turned to him.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh… hm... Nothing." He said casually.

* * *

This one is a filler, I guess thats what you'd call it. I couldn't think of anything to write so Iput this up here. 

**CRITISICIM TAKEN, FLAMING IS NOT**

**Reveiw**

**Please**

**and**

**♥ Thank You! ♥**

_This chapy has been edited._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Tsunade was outside Uchiha Sasuke's hospital room waiting for silence. She heard the shower turn on and knew she had to be quick.

She opened the door to find a smiling Sakura swinging her feet off the end of Sasuke's bed, and Naruto sitting in a backwards chair with his arms and head resting on the back of it. Sakura stood up worry all over her face.

"Tsunade-sama-"

She started

" We'll talk about that later."

Tsunade cut across her, reading her mind.

"Hey so, what's up with the mission? What now?"

Naruto butted in.

"I **_said_** we'd talk about that later…"

Tsunade looked at the clock on the wall opposite of her.

_Its already 3:00 pm._

"5:00 pm, tonight at my office."

She glanced at the bathroom door, the shower just turned off. With that, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura slammed open the door to Tsunade's office and it hit the wall behind it. Naruto followed glancing around then at the clock.

_5:00, where is she?_

He closed the door and jumped when Tsunade turned her chair around and placed her elbows on her desk. Sakura did the same, for so she was leaning on Tsunade's desk.

He stifled a laugh; Tsunade was doing the classic 'Sasuke pose'. His face quickly stiffened into seriousness,

"Where's Sasuke-"

He started, but Sakura didn't care,

"An hour after you left, Anbu came and took him away! What did you do with him?!?"

She finished.

"Don't worry, Sakura. They're just testing him."

Tsunade said ever so calmly. Sakura's shoulders relaxed, she plopped down in the chair behind her and gave a sigh of relief.

_Wait…_

Naruto slowly walked over to the chair next to Sakura's,

"Wait, what are they looking for?"

Sakura stiffened again.

"Stuff to help you with your mission."

Tsunade said putting her hands flat on her desk.

Sakura started to panic.

"What, no, Sasuke came back! He defeated an Akatsuki member, he protected Naruto!"

She pointed at Naruto, and she was now standing again.

"We don't know if those were his intentions."

Tsunade said calmly.

" But, ee, er, …"

She sat back down with a sigh.

_Damn it! Not again! Sakura, be strong!_

She was, just not emotionally. She tried with all her might, but it just couldn't be helped. She put her face in her hands to hide the tears streaming down her face.

_You know it's for the best..._

She thought.

_Sakura-_

Inner Sakura tried to say.

_No. It is. It's better that I let it **all** out right now, then have it rip me apart later. If-_

_Sakura!_

Inner Sakura didn't want to hear it. She didn't want everything to fall apart again. She remembered after the night he had left, and how long it took to even come out of her room.

_You've worked so hard to get up to this point! You've worked **so **hard to gain the respect of them all. **Don't **let it all fall apart now!!!_

Inner Sakura started her prep…

_But…_

Inner Sakura said in a more gentle voice, one she had rarely used before.

_If you **really** need to... later, at home, you can let go._

Sakura sniffed.

_Your right, thanks._

She didn't wait for a reply; she whipped the tears away, and looked up. Naruto was sitting in the blue chair, staring at the floor, his hands folded tight and supporting his chin. He looked lost, and so sad.

This scared her because she had never seen the sky eyed, sunny boy, **_ever_** sad. At times it seemed like his only emotions where: Determination, frustration, anger, bliss and…

_What was the other one? I know there are five…_

Inner Sakura held up a picture,

_Affection._

The picture was, not a real one, but a mental one. She had seen Naruto with Hinata; he was so carefree and blissful around her. He was also a little over protective, he always had his arm around her, if not her shoulders, then surely it was her waist.

_Be strong._

She then looked at Tsunade; this also gave her a shock. Tsunade was also looking detached, but surly it wasn't sadness...? She was looking out her window, her hands just like Naruto's, only on her temple because she was looking sideways.

_Be strong._

She straightened her self, and cleared her throat.

_Be strong, Sakura!_

"So now what?"

She asked firmly.

_Cha! Nice job covering up!_

The two looked back at her startled, but it was gone as soon as it came. She smiled, half because she was proud of her self, but more so because she wanted to brighten the mood.

"Well…"

Tsunade said happy of the change of mood.

"Now we wait."

So they did. They waited a good three hours, it was 6:00 when they left Tsunade's office, so it was about 9:00 pm as they all sat back in her office.

Sakura and Tsunade had been training and she had almost actually hit her, but Tsunade was after all the Hokage. She smiled at her teacher, and she smiled back at her apprentice. Naruto had been doing…

_God knows what he was doing._

She rolled her eyes at Inner Sakura's remark. There was a noise on the other side of the office door and someone came in.

"Hokage-sama..."

An Ambu was walking through the door, but stopped because three pairs of eyes were staring at… Sakura was pretty sure it was a guy. He shifted uncomfortably,

"All clear. Hokage-sama."

He finally finished.

Tsunade waved his dismissal and he left as quickly as he came. Before anyone could question what just happened, she quickly said,

"You better go home and get some rest."

And a little slower, standing as she said it,

"You've got some training to do tomorrow."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

"With... Sasuke?"

She asked eagerly. She was also standing now. Tsunade smiled and nodded.

Her heart almost flew away; she wanted to hug the Hokage. She skipped towards the door happy with the answer, and with Naruto right behind her.

"Sakura, before you go I need to talk with you... **_Naruto._**"

Naruto had also stopped, listening intently to what she had to say. He started, opened the door and then left closing the door behind him. They waited to make sure that he was really gone.

"Well, now that Naruto has gone we can get down to the serious part of the discussion."

Tsunade said sitting back down and offering the chair across from her again.

* * *

And the plot line is actually going somewhere now!

Sorry it took so long to get it up! I lost some of the papers... He he...

Well I'm typeing up chapter 5 right now so it should be up soon, I already finished it... just need to type it.

Oh just another thing, sadly I can only work on the weekends seeing as I have school on the weekdays. twitch (school is so evil! ) I'll try and write every time I have free time.

So untill next chapter, See ya!

**CRITICISM TAKEN, FLAMING NOT**

**Review**

**Please**

**and**

**♥ Thank You! ♥**

_This chapy has been edited._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Serious...?" She said puzzled.

Sakura sat back down slowly.

"Yes the serious part of the discussion." Tsunade said folding her hands on her desk again.

_Serious part? As if that wasn't serious enough?!? _Sakura worried.

"You see the examinations were merely just testing Sasuke's injures to see how much treatment he would need to undergo." Tsunade informed her.

"So you _**were**_ going to let him go." Sakura pointed out accusingly.

Tsunade smiled.

"You would of died along with him. Naruto would have too, and then Hinata would die. As the Hokage it wouldn't look good with so many suicides."

They then both laughed. The air needed a lighter feel to it and this helped.

"Anyhow..."

Tsunade got a more serious look on her face.

"The test results do alter something however; they weren't completely useless you know. I'm assigning you a mission. It is of the highest importance that know one knows of this, not even Naruto." Tsunade gave a little wink.

"Your mission is to find out Sasuke's real plan, you're the one who can get him to talk."

Sakura's thoughts drowned out what she had said next.

_Yeah... Just like I got him stay and talk to me on **that** night._

She rolled her eyes inwardly.

_But Sakura he __**did**__ stay! Remem-_

Inner Sakura tried but Sakura was to hear none of it.

_Stay out of this!_

She focused back in to what Tsunade was saying.

"Your to be a medical ninja, right? And you need training, right?"

"Yeah…"

Sakura was a little suspicious of her teacher. She had every right too, for Tsunade was trying to muffle a smile.

"Well then this is to be your last test to becoming a medical Ninja."

She was smiling so bright now it seemed to brighten the whole room.

"That's it!? It's that easy?!?"

Sakura said standing up. She was so exited her heart was beating fast and her head was going a hundred miles a minute.

"Well... not quite."

Tsunade's smile faded. Sakura was now confused. Hadn't she been on the verge of bliss a couple of seconds ago?

"I'm assigning you as Sasuke's new caretaker."

That's all she remembered. What happened next was Sakura opening her eyes with a blinding headache and Tsunade standing over top of her smiling.

_What happened? _She questioned herself rubbing her head.

_You fainted you twit! I told you not to let your emotions get the better of you!!!_ Inner Sakura yelled.

_Shut up! __I__ told **you** that I should have let my emotions out before I could hurt myself!!!_ She argued.

_You saw the looks that were on Naruto and Tsunade's faces. They __**really**__ hate it when you cry! Did it ever occur to you that it's because you don't cry easily?_

Sakura pondered this for a couple more seconds.

_That's true... I don't ever cry... Unless it has something to do with Sasuke. Like when he left... or called me annoying… or... well a lot... but thats not the point! I told you if I keep my emotions bottled up my reactions are multiplied!_

_...Oi! Sakura, you're not alone here!_ Inner Sakura reminded her of the presence standing above her. And also using it as a escape route.

"Sorry."

She moaned as she sat upright.

"It's ok, I was anticipating that."

Tsunade walked back behind her desk.

"Sasuke's injuries _**were**_ vital, but being an Uchiha has made his injuries heal quicker then normal. They will still need tending to, and they're still bad enough that he can't do extra activities a normal ninja life leads. There for he can't train with Naruto and you tomorrow."

"But he has to be there." She had sensed Sakura's heart drop and rise once more.

"This will be his first test of many to come. Kakashi will give you the orders of your training and then he will leave. He will put Sasuke in charge of watching over you. He is to make sure that no one gets hurt, and if something happens he will take that person to the proper place. If it be the hospital or a fellow ninja it doesn't matter as long as you get the treatment needed."

Sakura had gotten back in her chair.

"Wait, why is Sasuke in charge?"

Tsunade smiled

"Well first things first I believe it's Sasuke-_san_ now."

Sakura rolled her eyes

"Secondly if he decides to leave, and disobey direct orders, he still isn't a part of Konaha and remains on the assassination list. If he follows the orders and stays..."

Tsunade opened a drawer and pulled something out.

"Give him this." Tsunade said holding out something shiny in her hand and smiling slightly.

Sakura gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

She knew this thing very well. This piece of cloth with a metal sheet bolted onto it, which engraved into the metal sheet bore the Konaha symbol on it. She had always seen this particular headband framed between a certain someone's black bangs.

It was a little scratched in places.

_Actually it's pretty beat up._ She thought nostalgically.

She took it from Tsunade's hands

"You kept it?!?"

She traced the in-craved symbol. She smiled and looked up.

"That's right... he's wearing the sound headband now." As soon as Sakura said it herself, out loud her smile faded, and it dawned on her.

_He's still wearing the sound one._

She knew it in the back of her mind, but as soon as she said it... it felt... real. I don't know the proper word to explain it, but I think it fits best.

"Sakura, it's ok. You'll give this to him tomorrow and he'll gladly accept it." Tsunade reassured her.

"Right now though, it's time for you to get some rest."

Tsunade had walked to the door and was now opening it. Sakura got up and walked toward the door, she paused in front of her.

"Thank you." She said clutching Sasuke's headband to her chest.

Then she headed home and went to sleep.

She woke up the next morning at the usual time and did her normal routine: Brush teeth, eat breakfast, brush teeth again, shower, get dressed, and then brush her hair and put her headband on.

She then would finally leave her house to meet Naruto at the usual place to wait an hour and a half for Kakashi and then hear his next lame excuse.

Just like the old days. Nothing had changed they were all like family and they never left each others side... except for one. Which is, I think the reason they all stayed so close.

But today was a little different, she was walking past another ally when

"Yo."

It echoed out from the ally. Sakura tightened her grip on Sasuke's headband and brought it up to her chest. She started to walk faster, but she heard another pair of footsteps and then

"Sakura!"

She stopped on the dime, then spun around to see a tall dark figure almost run into her. It all happened in one second.

He stopped himself by putting his hands on her shoulders his head awkwardly close to hers.

"What do you think your doing, taking the back roads?"

He whispered. His hot breath filled her lungs and made her face grow hotter then it already was with him being this close. He was out of breath from that short run. His injures were bad after all.

He let go of her shoulders his head still close... enough to…

_Kiss_

Inner Sakura hissed.

But, before she could do anything, even react to the comment, he took a step back.

"A tiny little girl like you can easily be swept off her feet."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and passed her.

Sakura's face got even warmer, this time from anger.

_Wait Sakura, chill for a sec, I don't think he meant it that way. _Inner Sakura insisted._ Rewind for a second, play that ov-_

_No way! You heard him! He said I was small and weak! _She fumed.

Inner Sakura just sighed.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Sasuke!"

No suffix for him this time.

"I can protect myself! So stop trying to protect me all the time!!! I'm not the same girl always asking for a date! I don't need rescuing anymore! And I'm not annoying! " Her hands were clenched into fists and her eyes were closed, she was yelling at the ground.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head up. Then her eyes opened even more when she saw that Sasuke had stopped.

_He never waits…. What's he doing?_

She tried desperately to figure out.

He shrugged, and started walking again. She followed him like a puppy

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"N?"

"You shrugged, what does that mean?"

He shrugged again.

"Ugh!"

She crossed her arms and walked ahead of him. Suddenly she stopped, she had just noticed something. She turned around and squinted at him.

Sasuke had stopped too. She realized now what she hadn't before and her heart sighed.

She clutched his headband with both hands, and put them up to her chest. She closed her eyes, bowed her head slightly and smiled. This all only took one second.

"Sakura?" He asked cautiously.

"Your not wearing Orochimaru's clothes or his headband." She responded still in her position.

"Yeah… I guess I'm not." He said shifting slightly.

"We better be going, we're probably already late." He said quickly.

"Yes, but Kakashi still isn't there I bet." She said turning around and walking.

They walked side by side in silence the rest of the way there.

When they finally got to the bridge Naruto asked why they were late, the normal prodding Naruto. Then they waited an hour for Kakashi. Nothing had changed, Naruto and Sasuke still fought over stupid stuff like brothers, but this time Sakura wasn't always on Sasuke's side. She just leaned against the railing and smiled, occasionally throwing in a comment here and there.

* * *

Finally!!! Happy Turkey-day BTW! I just finished editing this chapy and I'm sorry about my lack of interest in updating... There just isn't many people reviewing... I don't think anyone reads, nor cares if I update anymore... T.T

**CRITICISM TAKEN, FLAMING NOT**

**Review**

**Please**

**and**

**♥ Thank You! ♥**

_This chapter has been edited_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

When Kakashi got there Naruto and Sakura didn't waist their breath telling him he was late.

"Its great to see you all together again." He smiled from behind his mask. Sakura smiled back.

"Do you remember Zabuza and Haku, from the mist?" He said changing the subject.

When they nodded he went on

"Do you remember the training I put you through?"

They nodded

"The one with the trees." Naruto noted.

"Yes, well, we're going to do something very similar to that." He smiled.

The three didn't. In fact they were far from it. They were all open mouthed and glaring.

"But that was **_so_** easy!"

"Yeah Kakashi-sensai, don't underestimate us!"

They protested.

"If I remember correctly, it wasn't very easy for you Naruto." Kakashi said.

Sasuke snickered.

"It wasn't that easy for you either, Sasuke."

Naruto stuck out his tongue at him. Sasuke made the slightest face back, which surprised them all.

"Can we please not fight?" Sakura said, a little scared for Sasuke's sanity she scanned him over a little.

"Well this is going to be a little harder." Kakashi's voice caught her attention.

"A little?" Naruto complained.

Kakashi gave him a look.

"Fine." Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"Ok, lets go."

He smiled and turned around. They stood there for a couple of seconds confused at the sudden change in the mood. They immediately caught up and Sakura asked,

"Where are we going?"

"The forest."

Was what she got, and he was still smiling.

_Well duh! This whole village is practically a forest! Hence the name 'Hidden in the leaf'?_ She thought rolling her eyes.

"Sensai...?"

She teetered, and hoped up and down, to keep her balance.

"Sakura stay still. I can't do this with you moving." Kakashi said.

He was squatting behind Sakura tying her right arm and right leg together.

"There we go." He said standing up and looking very pleased with himself.

On the other hand Sakura wasn't pleased.

"Kakashi-sensai,"

She said turning around to face him, but failed seeing that she only had one leg at the moment. She fell face first into the snow. She moaned and was thankful she had her leggings on. She got up with the help of Naruto.

"What's this all about, Kakashi?" Naruto demanded.

He hadn't been tied up yet so he could stand properly and help Sakura.

"Well you've just about mastered you're chakara control."

He explained.

"This will help you completely master it."

Naruto calmed down a little

"Ok, so what **_exactly_** are we doing?"

"I think I get it. Kakashi-sensai?"

She pushed off of Naruto, she had already gotten the hand on balance.

"Go ahead, Sakura." Kakashi said.

Naruto looked a little confused, probably because he had no clue what they were doing..

"We're going to climb the trees and mark how far we get, just like last time, but this time we're going to be using just one leg. We need to learn how to put our chakara into one place. So, for example, it would be a lot easier to put a certain amount of chakara in both of your hands. But you want all that chakara from both your hands to go into just one, so you get a more powerful attack."

She waited for a sign that said Naruto understood.

"Ok... but don't you use your right arm and leg to punch and kick? Why did he tie up the right side of your body?" He asked.

"Well I've been thinking about that too and I think I know why." She replied.

"Like Kakashi did with me, your dominant side will be tied up so you can strengthen your not dominant side. See, an enemy will attack your dominant limbs, so they have an advantage, but this way **_you'll_** have the ace. The enemy won't expect you to attack as well with your sub-dominant side."

Kakashi nodded in agreement but Naruto was a different story

"So… What does all that mean?"

Kakashi sweat dropped, Sakura rolled her eyes and Sasuke called him a baka.

"I am not an **_idiot!_**" Naruto protested.

"No, you're a disgrace to ninja kind." Sasuke retorted coldly.

Sakura and Kakashi sweat dropped even more.

"Hey! Hey! _**Hey!**_ I'm not the one who went into the middle of no where with a person who wants my body!"

Sasuke went to say something but Sakura was to fast

"Both of you stop it!"

Something hit a nerve when people talked about Orochimaru and Sasuke.

"We're here to train, not fight!"

They obeyed their much angrier and scary teammate.

"Naruto, basically we're doing chakara control. That's all you need to know."

Kakashi said answering Naruto's question. Kakashi then tied up Naruto with out any hassle.

"Ok, like Sakura said earlier..." Kakashi said tying the last knot in Naruto's rope.

"You will climb the tree using the chakara you have built-up in your one leg."

Sakura nodded and thankfully so did Naruto.

"Sasuke..."

Kakashi turned to Sasuke

"Remember what I said yesterday? I'm leaving you in charge, and that I'm leaving?"

"Mn"

"Wait your leaving? Why is Sasuke in charge?"

Naruto demanded.

"Because Naruto, he's not training." Kakashi said dully.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

_No such thing as a dumb question, eh? I think Naruto just about proved that wrong._

"Do you all know what to do now?" Kakashi said

When Naruto and her nodded Kakashi continued

"I'm going to leave then. Sasuke make Naruto listen to you."

With that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke before he could hear any of Naruto's protests.

"If you need me…"

Sasuke started walking away.

"Wait Sasuke-kun."

Sakura pleaded, fear striking her pounding heart, she might loose him, **_again._**

"Where are you going?"

She already knew, but it was all she could do at the moment.

"There's no use waisting my time here. You guys said you know what your doing."

Sasuke had stopped but after he said this he started walking again.

Out of fear of loosing him **_forever_** she started saying things, anything to make him stay.

"No. Stop… Wait!" She said this to buy her time to think of a plan, or remember it. She already had a plan; the only thing to do now was remembering the blessed thing.

Sasuke had stopped again, waiting for her to continue. Which she did

"What… What happens if someone gets hurt? What if Naruto gets hurt, and I can't help him? With only one leg and arm, I couldn't carry him or get help in time!"

"So then the idiot dies, not my problem." He replied.

She wasn't really **_all_** that surprised, he never really liked Naruto. He still stood there, waiting.

"Okay…" She said for a loss of words.

She had one more thing up her sleeve, but it was a long shot. It hadn't worked last time, why would it now? But it was all she had left right now, and there wasn't enough time to think of another. She hated this card.

"…Well… What about me? What if its me who's hurt?"

Just after she had told him she didn't need saving anymore too. She hated herself for it. How would this sound to him? Totally turning around and going against what she had just said she wasn't. Begging him to stay, using herself as a reason for him to stay. Like it would work anyway.

Her voice dropped to a whisper

"What if its me…? Naruto won't be able to help… What if…?"

Her voice was so pleading, you had to be deaf not to hear it. They all stood there, backs all turned on Sakura, heads down eyes closed, and taking every breath of wind to brush the leafless-branches in their own lungs.

"Sasuke… What **_if_** something happens?"

Her voice was still soft and pleading

"Who will safe me? Sasuke, if you still care… even the **_slightest_ **bit… please just stay."

Now her voice was gradually getting louder

"For once, just stay!"

She finished in her speaking voice but still strong with plead.

It echoed through his mind and he remembered all the times Sakura had asked him to stay, and he had left.

_Damn_.

She had always had this effect on him, he could already feel himself giving up. She always made him stay, or at least listen, even if it was against his own will. He would end up unable to move, and he always promised himself he would just listen. Just like the last time, that time that he couldn't remember. He dreamed of it last night but it was still in a blur.

Why couldn't he remember?

But this wasn't the time to be thinking of this.

"Your annoying."

The same phrase he used whenever she got to him, because it was. It was annoying that she always changed his mind. He turned around and saw her face. It was pretty happy considering he had just called her annoying.

"I knew you wouldn't leave!"

She, hoped toward him her arm wide open. He started backing away but, she started to trip and he caught her, which he soon regretted because she hugged him and yelled in his ear

"I knew you still cared! I knew it!"

_Mood swings much?_

He rubbed his ear and tried to get up, but she weighed him down, and it looked like she wasn't going to let go. As soon as it sunk in that she was hugging him he suddenly got extremely uncomfortable.

_Shit!_

He had this really weird feeling in his stomach. He hated that feeling, he got it whenever Sakara got to close to him.

"Ugh!" He fell to the ground.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun."

She said still leached to him.

"Then get off."

He said through clenched teeth. She obeyed, and hopped over to Naruto, grabbed him by his free arm and hopped over towards a tree.

"Come on! We have training to do!"

* * *

Anyway sorry that took longer then expected... 

I should have chap. 7 (wow all the way up to chap 7 and nothing has happened yet, I know sorry. I try.) up by the end of this month or next.

This is my least favorite one. It sucks.

**CRITICISM TAKEN, FLAMING NOT**

**Review**

**Please**

**and**

**♥ Thank You! ♥**

_This chapter has been edited_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Just like the last time Sakura was the first to get all the way to the top of the tree.

She was sitting on the top branch watching Naruto fail miserably and laughing when he fell flat on his back.

"It's not as easy as it is to you!"

He finally yelled.

_What?._

"Naruto, I may be smarter then you but I'm definitely weaker then you." Sakura said swinging her feet.

It had taken so many tries to get up to the top, and she had used up most of her chakara, but Naruto was still at it.

"Maybe if I do a trick you'll be more motivated?"

Sakura said. Naruto plopped in the snow,

"Go ahead."

Sakura got up and almost lost her balance because of a sudden case of dizziness.

_I didn't know I used up that much chakara. Oh well I have to do this for Naruto._

She made the hand seal, and commanded chakara to her on foot. She then grabbed the branch with her one hand, swung herself down and stuck her foot to the underneath side of the branch. She then stuck her one arm out in the air and said

"Tadah!"

"I want to do-"

but Naruto's voice was drowned out because she suddenly got dizzy again. She closed her eyes and brought her hand up to her head. She then felt herself letting go.

* * *

Naruto plopped in the snow 

"Go ahead."

Sakura got up and swayed a bit.

She made a hand seal. She then grabbed the branch with her free hand, swung herself down and stuck her foot to the underneath side of the branch. She then stuck her free arm out in the air and said

"Tadah!"

"I want to do that!" Naruto yelled.

But Sasuke wasn't paying attention to Naruto; Sakura had closed her eyes and was rubbing her temple.

_Something's not right…_

The blue glow of chakara that engulfed her foot started to fade, and then she was falling. She opened her mouth as to scream but it was cut off as she slammed into a branch below her. It looked like she broke her back the way she hit it, face up, her back forced into an arch from the branch.

Then she fell feet first and almost hit another branch but it was to short. He ran to where he predicted she would hit the ground and as he caught her, he looked down at her and his knees buckled. When he fell to the ground and was on his knees.

Naruto finally arrived. Having hopped the whole way it took longer.

He slipped her on the ground off of his arms, luckily there was no snow where she fell, and quickly turned around, hands on his knees, head down, and face burning.

He looked up and sure enough there it was.

Sakura's shirt.

She got knocked out when she hit the first branch, so when she hit the second one and her shirt got snagged on the branch, she just slipped out of it.

_What the hell?_

He wiped something off of his upper lip and looked at it. Crimson liquid was what he found trickling down his fingers. He quickly wiped it away so Naruto wouldn't see.

_Speaking of_

He turned to glare at him, expecting him to be staring at her, but what he saw surprised him. Naruto was sitting in the exact position as he just was.

"Naruto, I need you to go get Sakura's shirt."

He said as sternly as he could.

"Why?"

Naruto asked suspiciously.

"So you can put it on her."

He said in a bored voice.

"I can't do that!" Naruto exclaimed.

Finally looking up from his knees turned his head and tilting his head up but still looking directly into Sasuke's eyes.

His cheeks were pink.

"And why not?"

Sasuke said getting annoyed.

"Because I have a girlfriend. I can't do things like that it would be considered cheating!" Naruto fumed.

They argued for another couple minutes and then they finally came to an agreement. Well hardly an agreement. Sasuke put her shirt on **and** carried her back to the village because 'It wouldn't look right,' according to Naruto.

"Is she ok?"

Naruto asked when Kakashi came out of the room. He nodded and said

"She only broke a few ribs. It's not that bad."

A feeling of relief washed over Sasuke, but he quickly discarded it. Both Naruto and Sasuke got up to leave.

"Wait a minute, Naruto you can go, I think Hinata said something about Ramen and 6:00."

Kakashi said this and Naruto checked the clock and said

"Shit! I'm going to be late!"

And as he ran off he said something about a 0:30 shower and the flower shop closing at 5:30. After he disappeared out of sight, Sasuke turned to Kakashi and gave him a, 'Why does _**he**_ get to leave?' look.

"It's they're one year anniversary. It's been one year today since Naruto asked Hinata out."

Kakashi stated reading his face and thoughts.

"I have to tell you something,"

Kakashi opened the door

"and Sakura has something to give to you."

He walked of the waiting room into Sakura's hospital room. She was getting dressed and when she saw him she shrieked and ducked into the bathroom. He quickly turned around and wiped his nose, just in case. She was pulling her shirt over her head. Luckily everything else was covered.

"Sakura your not supposed to be moving."

Kakashi said sternly.

"I'm going home."

She responded a little squeaky, still getting over the fact that the **_both_** of them saw her shirtless.

"I can take care of myself."

"No, you can't..."

He said

"And that's why Sasuke is going to take care of you."

There was a bang from the bathroom, and Sasuke spun around.

"What?!?"

They said in unison, only Sakura's was more high-pitched. Well actually Sasuke's voice had cracked a great deal but we're not going to get into the specifics.

"What do you mean?!?"

"Well it's all been planed out so there's no use arguing." Kakashi said.

"Sasuke you're still healing and need a nurse, Sakura was already assigned your nurse as of last night."

By this time Sakura had come out. Sasuke turned and looked at her questioningly, but she only blushed and looked at the floor. His face grew hot, and he looked back at Kakashi.

"And since you're going to be seeing a lot of each other you're going to care for Sakura, Sasuke. Her bandages need to be changed every five hours." He finished.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and they made eye contact. She quickly looked away and he did the same, her face deepening and his burning. He then realized he was blushing and his face burned more.

"Oh and one more thing, you will to decide on which house you'll both be staying at." Kakashi added.

"You can't be serious!" Sakura said.

Kakashi turned toward the door

"Yes, I am serious."

And with he left, leaving a very nervous Sakura and an angry Sasuke.

_I had plans tonight… Not really… I was just going to sort things out. But I can't do that with her in the same house._

A noise made him focus his eyes, he was staring at Sakura and she had just shifted uncomfortably. Sasuke broke the silence,

"We're staying at my house."

It sounded so weird.

* * *

"We're staying at my house." 

He made her look up at him, directly into his eyes, there was something there that hadn't been there before, but he tore his eyes from hers before she could register what it had been.

To Sakura hearing Sasuke say anything like that was weird.

_It might be weird to him too… that's what that look was. _She decided.

_Then why did he look away from you? He knows that the eyes are windows to your soul and feelings. _Inner Sakura questioned.

_Because… He doesn't want me to know that it's weird for him. _She convinced her self.

Inner Sakura rolled her eyes.

She had always wanted to go to his house. But she decided to protest anyway

"Why your house?"

He made eye contact and knew what she was really thinking, but he played along with her game anyway

"Because my house is bigger."

"Fine." She agreed. "I need to get my stuff from my apartment."

"Fine."

They then left the hospital and when Sasuke didn't turn toward his home she asked

"Where are you going Sasuke?"

"You can't carry anything you broke your ribs, remember?" Sasuke replied.

"It doesn't bother me anymore!" She protested.

He then poked her lightly in the ribs and she whimpered. He walked ahead, and she slowly caught up.

Sakura unlocked the door and stepped in. She went to a closet and pulled out a duffel bag.

"How long am I staying?" Sakura asked disappearing into a room.

"It all depends on how long it takes for both of us to heal, I'm guessing." Sasuke said following her.

Sakura pulled out a draw and shoved some stuff in her bag. Sasuke looked around, this was definitely Sakura's room. The walls were light pink and the floor was made of cherry-wood. There was the Team Seven picture on top of her Bureau. There also was a dried Cherry-Blossom next to a dried Black-Rose.

He discarded this little fact and looked at her bed, pink sheets with black outlining. He glanced back at the rose something about it seemed familiar. Now that he was thinking about it, the whole room looked familiar, the window which led to the balcony.

Had he been here before?

_No, Sakura is so predictable. I probably expected this._

"Sasuke-kun, what are you waiting for?" Sakura said peeking her head in the door from out in the hallway.

He looked at the bag at his feet; it was stuffed and zippered already. He picked it up and went into the hall.

"What did you do, pack your whole wardrobe?" Sasuke said walking out the door and past Sakura tapping her foot impatiently.

"No. What is it to heavy?" She teased.

"No, its just feels like you packed for two months."

By this time they had reached the front doors to the apartments.

"Well I only packed for one month. Just in case something happens." She said.

He looked at her.

_One month with her? I don't think I could last that long, she's so annoying!_

Then he looked straight ahead again and said nothing.

They stood in front of the tall gates that encircled the sacred Uchiha land.

"It's so big…" Sakura gasped.

"Hn…" Was his response.

He pushed open a gate, walked through, looked back at Sakura and stopped. She was still gazing past the huge gates.

"You can see more from inside you know." He said.

She startled, and ran through the gate, shutting it as she passed.

* * *

Yes because theres definitely a Why does _**he**_ get to leave?' look. XD 

I like this one. You can see him opening up to her.

What do you think?

**CRITICISM TAKEN, FLAMING NOT**

**Review**

**Please**

**and**

**♥ Thank You! ♥**

_This chapter has been edited_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

If there was anything Sakura would remember, it was that the Uchiha symbol was on EVERYTHING. She knew it was big but not this big! Her apartment felt like a bathroom compared to the constant flow of houses that stood in front of her now.

_You could easily get lost in here…_

Just as she thought this she looked up to look at Sasuke and found that he was a great distance away from where she was. She ran to catch up and mentaly slapped herself and made sure she wouldn't space off again.

He slid the door open and as he did so said

"This is it…"

He said it an a bored tone, he knew it had once been every girls dream to set foot in his house and expected at any minute that she would come squealing past him and run directly to his room… but… she didn't.

She merely walked in slowly, hands behind her back. She looked around causally just looking around like one does when they go someplace they've never been.

This puzzled the great Uchiha to no end. But, what did it matter to him? He was just glade he didn't have to deal with her going through his stuff.

So he let it go, because he had better things to do… Better things on his mind rather. But little did he know, and although he knew this well… looks aren't everything they seem to be.

She was in a battle with Inner Sakura and herself her body was just on auto-pilot, she didn't know, or care at this moment in time, what she was doing.

'IAAAH!'

She so badly wanted to scream. I mean she was at his house, how many girls get this chance? But Inner Sakura had a different plan…

_Sakura don't you dare!!! You've worked to hard on your mature reputation, don't blow it now!_

Sakura sighed innerly.

_I know, I know. It's just… It's __**Sasuke's **__**house!**_

Inner Sakura flinched because of her high-pitched comment.

_Yes, yes it is… but, don't forget your age. Your mature now, remember?_

"How about a expedition?"

His voice pulled her out of her contemplation.

"Hm?"

Was her involuntary reply, she was still misplaced in the atmosphere of her thoughts.

"Oh sure." She promptly said, after processing what he said.

"Hn…" He evidently thought she was acting weird, but wanted to hurry this up. After all he had other things to do.

He walked around the couch and vanished down the hall

"This is the bathroom…"

She realized the tour had begun and ran to the hall entrance to see where he was talking about. Sasuke was pointing behind him at a dark wooden door and was still walking. She ran to catch up to him, as soon as she caught up he stated

"This is my room…"

He was pointing at a door on the left side opposite the bathroom, only a yard down the hall. He stopped

"You are not to go in my room unless I give you permission. Understand?"

Sakura nodded quickly in conformity. Suddenly she remembered the first day she was Tsunade's apprentice and realized she was acting almost the same and quickly became self-conscious. Luckily Sasuke had already turned his back on her and was continuing the tour. He pointed to an opening in the wall where there was no door and stopped, it looked like he was thinking.

"We'll come back."

He passed a door on the right, and then a yard down passed a door on the left. He was heading to the end of the hallway where there was a steel door, the rest of the doors she had seen were of dark cherry wood, but for some reason this one wasn't. But that wasn't what troubled her. She stopped and asked

"But what about these rooms, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't even have to turn around and look, he had his hand on the steel doorknob and he turned his head ever so slightly.

"Those doors are off limits as well, so don't concern your self with them."

It was colder then normal and it sent a shiver down her spine. Sasuke opened the door and stepped inside, leaving the door ajar. All there was was a sheet of blackness. It looked as if he went through a portal to another dimension. She hesitated before stepping into the black obis.

"Sasuke, I can't-"

Just as she began to say it a candle to her left burst into a blaze.

_See…_

She finished her sentence in her mind. Bright candles burst into flares one by one around the room.

"What is this place?" She asked a little astonished.

Sasuke was standing in the center of the room his eyes illuminated by the candles.

"This is the training room." He said simply, as if she should have guessed.

She let out an "ohh" sort of noise; she saw it now. The candles where suspended on the walls all around the room about four to five feet from each other. There had to be at least ten candles from the one side of the door to the other. The room was round and it looked as if it were made from a clay of some sort, and there were scorch marks scattered here and there.

There was a ledge below the candles that went around the whole room; she could see here and there the glitter of metal, and what looked like all kinds of scrolls. She guessed they consisted of legendary Uchiha techniques, some more famous then others, from essential genin level to possibly even Akatsuki level.

The floor had a big Uchiha symbol right in the center of it, the handle of the fan toward the door.

"It's not like we're going to be in here for a while nonetheless." Sakura said eyeing Sasuke suspiciously.

He just grunted his normal comeback

"Hn."

He walked toward her. Knowing what he intended she stepped aside and he walked past her back through the doorway. When she stepped out of the doorway he shut the door and walked ahead of her. He turned right into the open entry.

There was a Japanese style table and cushions to the right, and a modern refrigerator, dishwasher, sink and stove sat aligned with the wall past the table. To the far left was a washer and dryer stationed against the wall.

"You can apparently tell what this room is." He said as he walked into the room.

There was an open space that cut into the end of this room, and there was a door on the left wall, which Sasuke opened. She walked in after him.

"This is where you are going to reside."

The bed was a four post, queen sized and it had no sheets on it. The wardrobe was of Dark Cherry;

_Man do they love that category of wood._

There was a nightstand and there stood a simple lamp, it wasn't turned on and the only light that was vacant was streaming through the window onto the bed. There were many doors and the floor was a light blue carpet that was so thick, it looked like no one had ever been in the room before. The walls were white, but had a hue of blue to it; astonishing considering no one had inhabited the room in many years. From where she stood in the doorway, there were three doors that she could see. One was on the left in the dead center of the wall, the second one was in the corner next to the wardrobe on the wall straight ahead, and the third door was on the left side of the wardrobe.

"What's with all the doors?" She asked suddenly intrigued.

"The one on the left of the wardrobe is your own bathroom the other one is the one I use. The one on the right of the wardrobe leads to the roof, I use it a lot when the night is clear." He informed her.

"What about the other one?" She asked curious to why he hadn't mentioned it himself.

"…That one, leads to my room. Which your not allowed in unless I'm there and I permit you, remember?" He said austerely.

She nodded and said

"I know I know. Why am I not permitted in your room?"

He just shrugged and opened the door that lead to his room went in and shut it behind him. Sakura rolled her eyes, and went into the kitchen and checked the time. It was almost 5:00. At 5:30 she needed to get her bandage changed and check Sasuke's chakara levels. She sighed and went back to her room.

_This is going to be an elongated month. Lord I hope I have to stay longer then that… Maybe I can accomplish something with him while I'm here. I might be able to get a gist of how his mind works._

Sasuke came in from his bedroom carrying Sakura's luggage. He put them down in the center of the room and left again before she could say thank you. She blinked a couple times and then started to unpack some of her clothes and put them on hangers in the wardrobe. Sakura was just getting started when Sasuke came back in the room with sheets and a heavy blanket. After all, it was still early spring and the snow had just melted. He placed them on her bed and stood behind her waiting for a reaction. She stopped what she was doing and turned around, upon seeing the sheets she thanked him and just as he was leaving said

"Oh, Sasuke. At 5:30 I need to test your chakara levels and I need my bandages changed."

He turned to look at her and said

"How many hour intervals am I supposed to do that again? Five?"

Sakura nodded

"Around there… Why?"

"You should make a diagram of the time of day I need to change your bandages, that way I know when to do them."

Sakura was taken aback; it was as if he interpreted her very thought.

"I'm going to make one for you to. So you know when I need to test your chakara."

Sasuke nodded in accord. He then left and Sakura finished unpacking and she put the sheets on her bed. The heavy bedspread had the Uchiha symbol on it. She then set out to find Sasuke.

Sasuke had been lying on his bed thinking of his dilemma for a while now. He didn't relise yet that it had almost been 30 minutes.

_Well the only thing I can do know is get better. Then I can worry about HIM._

An image popped into his mind and he closed his eyes to erase the image.

_He should relise by now that I'm gone. I wonder what's taking him so long to find me. Not that I want him to, but I did make a promise…_

There was a knocking sound on his door. Then a girls voice called

"Sasuke? Are you in there?"

It was Sakura. He rolled over and checked the clock on his wall; it read 3:37. He got up of his bed and went to the door leading to the hallway. He opened it and saw a flustered Sakura.

"What have you been doing? I've been knocking for 3 minutes!"

"Hn"

He didn't want to tell her what he had been doing. Besides for some reason he enjoyed it when she was mad. Like that time when… but no memory came to mind. He shrugged it off, besides Sakura was saying something.

"-ou always say that?!? It's not even a proper response!"

She then sighed.

"But now is not the time… I have to check your chakara levels."

She pushed past him into his room. He turned around and looked at her.

"Sit down." She said pointing to his bed.

He did as he was told, but he was agitated that she was in his room. She put her middle and pointer finger on the main chakara points, first in the arm. She lifted his shirt up and he stopped her with his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to take your shirt off to check your chakara levels... I'm not going to rape you."

He looked at her for another secound and then said

"I can do it myself."

She held her hands up and backed off a step of two.

He slipped his shirt off over his head and tossed it into a corner.

When she placed her index and middle fingers on his brest bone, this coased him to be pushed back slightly, goose bumps erupted all over his body.

"Sorry, my hands are cold." She apologized

But her fingers weren't cold; as a matter of fact they were pretty warm. He shrugged it off again, he was to busy watching what she did with her hands. She recorded everything on a piece of paper and then she turned to him. She smiled and a shiver went up his spine he couldn't help it; he didn't know what was going on. He finally paid the slightest attention to what his body was telling him, but not for long.

"Your all good." She said taking something out of the bag she carried.

He hadn't even noticed the bag.

"I'm going to put this to your forehead, don't worry."

It was apparently some medical tool only special medical ninjas use, because he had never seen it before. He looked straight ahead and what he was saw made him have a sudden jolt of excitement. He mentally slapped him self. What he was looking at was her perfectly shaped breasts. She had to be at least a B cup if not more. He tore his eyes away and felt his face burn.

"Okay, were all done." Sakura said cheerfully.

Sasuke got up and turned his back on her while she was putting her stuff away. He was still trying to calm himself down when she let out a yelp. He quickly turned around and saw Sakura squatting and clutching her ribs. He rushed to her side

"Sakura-"

"No, it's ok. I just bent the wrong way." She brushed him off her.

He immediately tried to cover up his compassion

"Well don't do that then." She looked up to him and glared daggers. He quickly added something nice

"I don't want you getting anymore hurt then you already are."

To sweat

"The more time it will take you to recover."

Perfect in his book. But Sakura looked like she was going to explode.

"I have to change your bandages now." He said changing the subject.

He offered his hand and helped her onto his bed. She grabbed it, but squeezed it incredibly hard when he helped her up.

This was the first time he had done anything like this and so he kept asking her questions. Such as, is that too tight? Or, is that to loose? Such questions like that. He was doing the task from behind so as not to over excite himself.

* * *

Haha I used a lot of big words in this chapy.

**ALMOST DONE EDITING!**

**THEN FINALLY I CAN UPLOAD CHAPYS 10-11**

**I'm almost finished chapy 12!**

Arn't you proud of me? XD

**CRITICISM TAKEN, FLAMING NOT**

**Review**

**Please**

**and**

**♥ Thank You! ♥**

_This chapter has been edited_


	9. Chapter 9

**Spoooooilerz!!! **For episode109 I believe it is.

**♥ _READ AND REVIEW_ ♥**

**Thank You**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Why? Why won't you tell me anything? Why do you always stay silent? Why won't you say anything to me-"

"Why do I have to tell you anything?" He cut her off harshly.

More tears streamed down her face from his harsh words.

"It's none of your business. Stop concerning yourself with what I do."

Sakura looked down sadly and she smiled a bit. It was a sad smile.

"You've...always hated me, huh?"

She asked him rhetorically. Of course she knew the answer. She just wanted to hear the words from his mouth.

_Did _he always hate her? She turned to him with that sad smiling face. Sasuke's heart panged.

"Do you remember...the day we became Genin and when our three-man teams were chosen? The day you and I were here alone, you got mad at me, remember?" She asked him.

The two reminisced of the memory. Sakura regarded the memory in pain and looked up to Sasuke who remained unaffected.

"I don't remember." He protested.

Sakura's eyes widened. She looked down sadly at his response and laughed a little.

"Makes sense. That's something that happened a while back."

She convinced herself that was the reason he had said this.

"But that's the day when everything started...You and I...And also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei." She reminded him.

The memories flooded the two. The day they had to get those bells...the training they were put through...Their first high-ranked mission...

"The four of us completed a number of missions together...They were tough and a lot of work, but...Above all...it was fun!" She continued.

The memories kept coming. She waited for a response, but saw him just stand there. She took in breathe of air and continued.

"I know about your clan, but revenge...that won't make anyone happy. No one."

She informed him with a soft and sad voice.

"Neither you...nor I."

She continued and looked down as the moon was shadowed.

"Just as I thought." He spoke.

Sakura looked to him confused.

"I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path then you guys. I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life. I can't become like you or Naruto." He stated in a stoic tone.

Sakura looked to Sasuke with despair.

"Are you going to choose to be alone again? On that day you taught me that solitude is the most painful!"

She yelled.

"I understand that so well now. I have a family and I have friends..."

She continued.

"...but if you're gone...to me...It'll be the same as being alone!"

She admitted this as she clutched her pain-filled chest. The tears came more and more as she poured her heart out.

Sasuke's heart panged.

"From here on...a new path will open for all of us."

He tried to tell her. She was confessing something with tears in her sweet emerald eyes. Sasuke felt his heart break. But why?

Sasuke woke with a start. That one dream again, that's the second night. And why was the last part blurry again? He tried to remember what she said next… but try as he may it was just as blurry. He tried to remember other times, anything before that day. He couldn't. He started to panic. Why couldn't he remember anything? He was sitting up now the moonlight cascading onto his bed from his window. It was a full moon; he decided he would go to one of his thinking spots. Not the Fireplace, it was just outside of the village and he wasn't allowed out of the village. He would go to the roof. He got up quietly but stopped. He would have to be extra quiet, Sakura was in the room he was about to go into. He opened the door to her room ever so slowly, but still a squeak let out. There was no sign of awakening, and he slipped through the crack he made and shut the door. He already memorized the layout of the house so getting to the door that led to the roof was a synch.

* * *

From all her years being a ninja she had trained herself to sleep lightly and as soon as she heard the creak of a door she awoke and her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark. But being a ninja and all she showed no signs of it. The moonlight fell just right so anyone looking at her couldn't see her eyes open, but she could defiantly see them. She saw a figure walk slowly toward her wardrobe. The figure stopped in front of it, it looked directly at her. She realized it was Sasuke and she then relaxed a bit, but then tensed up again.

_Why would Sasuke be in my room?_

She questioned in her head.

He walked to the door that led to the roof; he looked back at her for a second then opened the door and quickly disappeared into the thicker darkness. Then she remembered what he had said earlier. She pulled the covers off of her and as she did, a show of mini fireworks went off from the friction. She rushed to the door that lead to the roof and went through into the darkness.

_There must be another door at the top of the stairs_…

That was the only explanation she had for it still being dark. She walked like a cat. Never making a sound. She got to the top felt around for the knob and opened it. A gust of wind blew in her face and sent shivers down her spine. She was still in her nightgown, she hadn't put anything on because she hadn't thought about it but now she wished she had. It was still early February, so the snow had melted but it was still at least in the thirties. She was in a light pink tank-top with white sweatpants, not the kind with elastic bottoms, these were just like normal pants only they were made of fleece and the tie thing was of pink silk. She had ankle socks on and that was about it, no slippers or anything. She walked out a little further and the moon flooded over her skin making it even paler. She was shaking all over, but she was to determine to find out why he was up here. She saw him; he was sitting with his knees up to his chest looking at the moon. As soon as she saw him he turned and they made eye contact, which sent a rush of warmth throughout her body.

"Sakura…!"

He practically breathed it.

He got up and not knowing what to do next asked,

"What are you doing?"

She in fact didn't know what to say, so she would be frank.

"I-I came to see what you were doing."

She stuttered some, because she wasn't sure how to put it. She shivered in reaction to the breeze that was blowing over her bare arms. He saw this because the next thing she knew Sasuke was standing in front of her in his dark blue tee-shirt holding out his navy sweat-shirt. She took it surprised then asked in the mist of putting it on,

"But won't you be cold?"

He turned around and shrugged.

"I'm used to it."

She didn't know what to say to that so she just followed him back to the spot he was sitting before and sat down with him.

"You still never answered my question, Sasuke."

She was getting better with the use of the 'kun' suffix; she didn't use it as often anymore, which still surprised him. She already knew the answer to her question but she still asked anyway.

"Hn."

The famous one word, two letter response that could mean anything.

She sighed

"I still don't know what that means."

He shrugged.

"Sasuke!"

She was getting mad now.

"What was your question?"

He said in a bored sort of tone. She relaxed a little bit and said in a normal tone,

"What are you doing up here?"

He didn't respond for a while he just kept staring up into the night. She then turned to him, wondering why he hadn't responded yet. (She had been staring at the moon just as he had)

He kept his gaze on the sky as he responded,

"I told you already. I come up here to think… Or just to get away."

He said it like he wanted her to know but said it so softly and lightly that he didn't want her to know at the same time, and kind of in a monotone.

"I also told you…"

He continued in the same tone,

"That I have more than one spot I go to."

She was shocked but what was weirder still was that he was talking to her, I mean _telling_ her things. They weren't discussing tactics on how to take down an enemy; they were having a real conversation.

It was something about the air that night, or was it the stars? The air felt crisp but it wasn't cold anymore. In fact a gust of warm air passed through the trees and played with their hair. It was the eeriest thing.

She still had her gaze on him, her mouth slightly ajar, and he soon turned to her then back to the moon.

"I'm not going to tell you where."

And she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"… That's something you'll have to figure out on your own."

Her eyes grew bigger and her mouth opened a little wider. She could swear on her life that he was smiling too. He suddenly stood up and she flinched slightly in surprise.

"Come on… We've got to change your bandages."

He held out his hand to help her up and she took it.

* * *

Short but sweet.

Yes!!!!! Now I can actually update the story line!!!

**CRITICISM TAKEN, FLAMMING IS NOT**

**Review**

**Please!**

**Thank You!**

_This chapy has been edited_


	10. Chapter 10

******♥ _READ AND REVIEW_ ♥**

**Thank You**

* * *

Chapter Ten 

He awoke the next, well later that day, and sneezed.

_That's just great. Not only did I not get anywhere but I have a cold too._

But most of him didn't care that he didn't get much time to sort out his thoughts last night. His other side scored last night as one of the best ones he had in ages.

He made his bed and crept to her door. He paused for a moment listening for any sign of movement.

Nothing.

He opened the door just the slightest so he could see in. He had a perfect view of her bed and could see that she was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful while she slept, with her pink hair against the white pillowcase. It really stood out. He decided not to wake her, so he planned to take the long way to the kitchen instead. He shut her door quietly and headed to the kitchen.

Sasuke was in his Navy-Blue sweatshirt and black sweat pants. He sat at the kitchen table staring at the wall opposite him with an expression no one had ever seen on his face before, and this was the moment Sakura choose to finally emerge from her room and into the kitchen.

She stepped into his gaze. They're eyes locked and he quickly rearranged his face. His face stiffened and his eyes grew cold, even though there was still something behind the frosted windows that were his eyes.

"Good morning Sasuke." She said, cheerfully.

"Hn."

He looked away so she only had his profile. Her heart sunk. She had hoped that after last night they would have another conversation. Well whatever you can call conversation with him. She thought that he had finally opened up to her.

_I guess I was wrong…_

Inner Sakura began to say something but thought it better to just stay silent.

"Maybe it's not the best morning…" She said half to herself. He looked to her, and she lifted her head to him in effect.

"It's the first of March, and there's no snow. I'd say it's a good day." He said almost smiling, which surprised them both.

She smiled at him, and his eyes flickered with something like joy, and she saw it. She wanted to hug him but she knew it might ruin the moment. So instead she walked to the fridge and started humming a gentle tune while she got eggs and bacon.

Sasuke didn't stay at the table to eat. He went to his room and Sakura was sitting there alone. But she was still smiling. She didn't care that he left. She had accomplished something. Now it was time to set her next goal.

He indeed had gone into his room, not to abandon her, but just to think. After all he hadn't gotten the chance last night.

_The only logical explanation_…

he thought after sometime.

He had been done his breakfast for sometime now. The empty plate sat at the edge of his bed only a foot away. He sat with his legs crossed, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands folded in front of his face.

_The only logical explanation is to_…

He started again in his mind.

_No, could he even think it? Can I be sure that he hasn't hacked into my thoughts? No, Orochimaru isn't that good. The only way is to kill him. _

He had figured out the reason for why he couldn't remember anything before the night he had left. Even that night was blurry he couldn't remember anything before sundown. It wasn't his whole memory that was erased. Just his feelings had been. He couldn't remember how he felt during certain times, he remember what he said, but he remembered feeling something different but he couldn't remember what.

_It was Orochimaru's doing._

If he killed him, his memory would come back. Also, a plus, once he could defeat him he could restore his clan.

Here his reasoning:

_1.) __Itachi Akatsuki stronger than Sanin _

2.) _Orochimaru Sanin_

This means that Sasuke can easily beat Orochimaru, seeing as he had already defeated and killed his damned brother.

Then with some more training, and the regaining of his strength, him and the help of Team Seven, will slowly fight off The Akatsuki starting from the weakest and working their way up. It would take a while but it would work.

Plus another reason, backing up his theory, not only would it help him, it would help the whole ninja world. Seeing as the new and growing threat, besides Orochimaru, is the Akatsuki.

He felt the excitement as he thought of his plan. And he smiled, a bitter creepy smile, but a smile none the less.

**Then** he could revive his clan.

First things first though, he needed to recover, and regain everybody's trust.

* * *

Yes!!!! Arn't you proud of me?!? I finally got an actual plot chapy up!!!!!!

**CRITICISM TAKEN, FLAMMING IS NOT**

**Review**

**Please!**

**Thank You!**


End file.
